


The Creation Myth of Vitania

by ZealousJade



Series: World of Vitania [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Gods, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Origin Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousJade/pseuds/ZealousJade
Summary: The story of how the world of Vitania, as the people of the modern-day tell it, came to be.This series comes from a Dungeon World campaign setting that I and three others are creating together. After coming up with a basic idea for a pantheon (not all of which is featured here), the GM asked us to come up with the days of the week and decide which gods they were named after. This story is what I came up with in response.
Series: World of Vitania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691395
Kudos: 2





	The Creation Myth of Vitania

Before Vitania, there was only empty air.

An unknowable force that exerted itself through the powerful winds that move and support our floating islands to this day. These winds first found their purpose after ages of aimlessness by joining together any object they found. A sort of collection formed. A collection that the lone deity, Vedia, fascinated herself with, until growing bored without someone to share it with. Vedia's control eventually found masses of rock that she carefully arranged over eons to create our planet of Vitania. With Vitania's creation, Vedia met Ramos, who now had a place to rest on and care for.

Vedia and Ramos cared for their domains—one far above, one deep below—for some time before realizing their creation could become something more. Ramos sculpted beautiful mountains and endless ravines, but, as gods often do despite their wondrous powers, grew tired of the monotony of his life. That is until Xeenta arrived with her gift of streams and oceans. She was a quiet god—less chatty and openly ambitious about what her domain could help create than the other two. Even so, her slow work with Ramos soon revealed a creation neither expected: life.

Forests sprung from empty plains. Jungles greedily absorbed much of this precious new resource that was water. Xeenta didn't mind. She had plenty to share. Ramos did make it clear, however, that he wanted some lands left untouched. He recognized the perfection of his vast dessert and knew there was plenty to share between the three of them to create what they wanted. Xeenta likely wouldn't have stumbled across Ramos's precious lands, anyway. Unless someone pointed her in a particular direction, she was known to meander and spend decades perfecting the smallest of ponds.

It was when the three gods once more became complacent with their constant sculpting that they discovered the gifts given by the most extreme of conditions. Vedia's time since Xeenta's arrival had been spent altering the wind patterns and atmosphere so that temperatures varied by region. They were meant to be subtle changes throughout. A simple extra layer to their creation. Her attention remained diverted from the North for so long, however, that Xeenta found a lake she had been laboring over frozen through. It was a fascinating phenomenon that brought both Ramos and Vedia to Xeenta's side. It was when the three gathered together in awe that Phirasil first emerged from their frosty domain.

Before they had the chance to introduce themselves, the original three gods of Vitania watched as Phirasil took off without hesitation. They were forced to follow. Xeenta felt a sort of glee at the prospect of revealing this mystery that she'd never experienced before. For Phirasil knew something the others did not. Another god had been born of the world at the same moment as them. An opposite. A compliment. A partner. 

Phirasil found him in the center of Ramos's perfect desert. Selvenos stood waiting, a blazing smile on his face as Phirasil fell into his arms. The two laughed with the joy of existence as Vedia, Ramos, and Xeenta surrounded them. A sense of fulfillment came over the five as they first became one. 

Thus we honor the gods in the order they came to us. For without their love of creation, we would not exist. 

Vedisday. Ramsday. Xeenday. Silday. Selvenday.

But our story does not end there. The true purpose of Phirasil and Selvenos's emergence was the arrival of their child, Ennir, just a few years later. The first godly child to be born in this world. Running parallel to Ennir's maturing was the appearance of mobile life. No longer did just the plants of the world need water, but bugs, fish, lizards, birds, rodents, and more came forth at a speed that astounded Vedia. When she first harnessed her winds in youthful exuberance, she never would've imagined this to be the result.

The day Ennir, our God of Blood, reached their full potential was the day of the first human.

Thus the sixth day we dub Nirsday.

Ennir wouldn't be the only child of the gods for long. After a time, Ramos and Xeenta found a particular comfort in each other. Their brief affair bore Adher. With him emerged the halflings who brought with them the knowledge of how to harness the lands to better theirs and the humans' survival. Once a lost race who knew little more than to hunt and find shelter, the halflings brought humanity the beginnings of civilization.

Here we land on our seventh and final day: Adhersday.

The world continued to evolve with merciless swiftness, now out of the hands of the gods. Where once they had complete control over their creation, they now stood back and watched as the product of their power made Vitania their own.


End file.
